La Nueva Reina del Milenio de Plata
by JETZA TENOU
Summary: El milenio de plata requiere de una nueva reina, y la pequeña dama por descendencia es la sucesora solo que hay un problema, ella tiene puesto un sello desde que nació para limitar sus poderes ya que son mas grandes que los de la misma Serena.El sello solo se puede romper cuando se encuentre a su amor verdadero, y ella tendrá que decidir entre dos amores. QUE PASARA?.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA. A todos los lectores de fanfics; mi fanfic se llama "La nueva reina del milenio de plata", no iniciare sin recordares que los derechos de los personajes no son míos y que solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos. Como es el primer fic que subo y sin ayuda espero les guste y no sean tan duros en las criticas. Y sin mas por decir DISFRÚTENLO.**_

CAPITULO 1

_Princesa, princesa… despierta, ya casi es hora, el momento de La coronación está cerca, el nuevo milenio está por nacer_. La vos de una mujer adulta; amable y con sonido susurrante se escucha de entre las ruinas de un antiguo reino donde, una joven de cabello rosa se encuentra perdida entre sueños.

_hola?..., ¿la hora de que?,…¿hay alguien….. la joven de cabello rosado decía curiosa hasta que, fue interrumpida por un sonido que venía de las ruinas, corriendo perseguía los sonidos intentando averiguar quién era hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la despertó de inmediato; _ Rini ¿estás bien?, te escuche desde mi aviación ¿ tenías una pesadilla?_ la vos de un joven muy parecido al rey Endimión, eran pronunciadas con cierta preocupación mientras ayudaba a levantarse del suelo a su pequeña hermana Serena o Rini como todos la llamaban quien estaba enredada en las cobijas.

Rini: Claro solo fue un sueño extraño, no te preocupes, creo que ya es tarde no?.

: Si tan raro fue deberías contárselo a mama, no crees? Y si ya es tarde

Rini: Si lo hare después de cambiarme

: Entonces nos vemos luego.

Mientras en otro lugar del castillo el Rei Endimión y la neo reina serena conversaban sobre los cambios en la luna, el sol, y la tierra; sobre el futuro de su hija y el nuevo enemigo que rondaba el área tras la princesa cuando fueron interrumpidos por la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo

Plut : Los arreglos están listos podremos enviarlos hoy en la noche sin que el enemigo se dé cuenta.

Reina: Estarán listos para entonces

Plut: Usted cree que sea bueno enviarlos a los tres, y diana?

Rei: también ira pero en el siglo 21 solo puede estar en su forma de gato. No lo recuerdas?

Plut: Se me había olvidado entonces así será; pero ¿ya le han dicho toda la verdad a la pequeña dama?

Reina: No todavía no, pero se lo diremos en cuanto despierte

Rei: Ayer le contamos parte de, y la citamos hoy para contarle sobre el sello y porque los enemigos nos atacan.

Plut: Espero que nos comprenda el porque lo hicimos.

reina: Yo también

Un toque ligero en la puerta interrumpe la charla._¿puedo pasar? pregunto Rini aun pensando en el significado del sueño, _ Adelante, pasa_ respondió la reina despidiéndose de Plut, y mientras esta salia los reyes comenzaron a charlar con su hija.

Al terminar la princesa no savia que decir pero aun así les pregunto:

Rini:¿Y si el sello se rompe antes de tiempo?

Reina: El poder podría consumirte hasta destruirte, pero si es por un corto tiempo los daños podrían ser reversibles.

Rini: Reversibles ¿en que forma?

Reina: Podrías solo perder tus recuerdos, la conciencia o incluso tener una regresión a una vida cualquier forma ten mucho cuidado y recuerda que solo tu sabrás cuando llegue el momento ahora prepara tus cosas.

Rei: Darien y Helios te acompañaran como custodia, y recuerda que no debes decir que Darien es tu hermano, (con mueca burlona en su rostro)deja que ellos mismos se den cuenta cuando nazca.

Rini: esta bien. y con una sonrisa en la boca se retiro.

Asi al llegar la noche Sailor Plut partió con los tres jóvenes directo a la puerta del tiempo, al llegar la joven dama se notaba nerviosa poco a poco comenzó a oír la vos de su sueño_ corre, corre; date prisa el enemigo esta cerca te esta siguiendo deben darse prisa esta por atacar y podría pasar una tragedia corre corre que yo te proteger seré tus ojos y oídos cuando no puedas oír o ver. pero no le digas a nadie aun_ la joven asiendo caso y sin decir nada comenzó a correr a toda prisa; los dos jóvenes emprendieron la carrera para alcanzarla pero cuando plut estaba apunto de correr tras ellos fue atacada por el enemigo.

_Pero ¿como se dieron cuenta?_ plut se preguntaba asi misma mientras cerro la puerta y grito_¡CORRAN YO LOS DETENDRÉ PROTEJAN ALA PEQUEÑA DAMA EN MI LUGAR¡_ los jóvenes vieron serrar la puerta mientras daban la vuelta, y se miraban uno al otro extrañados de lo que avía pasado del porque Rini avía corrido antes del ataque y luego deteniéndose de golpe al comenzar a serrarse la puerta. la joven dama callo ante las interrogantes de los jóvenes que la seguían y llorando les dio la espalda y continuo el camino; Darien dejo el asunto y siguiéndola solo le dijo _Ella estará bien, recuerda que siempre lo esta.

Pero al orto lado de la puerta mientras Plut se encontraba en inconsciente el suelo una vos femenina madura u en tono de enojo dijo_agente 087 ahora tu misión es seguirla y tratar de romper el sello y traerla_. _A sus ordenes, tratare que el poder de la luna sea para la obscuridad y no para la luz así todo nos pertenecerá_ respondió un joven de aparente mente la misma edad de Rini, de cabello obscuro, ojos azul celeste, de tes morena clara; de aprox. 1.66 m de altura, con un traje de etiqueta negro, y el cual respondía al seudónimo de agente 087 (o solo 87). El joven empujo la puerta del tiempo abriéndola e iniciando su camino.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al siglo XXI Rini suspiro y dijo creo que ya estamos a salvo pero la vos dentro de su mente lo negó,_¡RALLO NEGRO CAPTURA A TU PRESA Y TRÁELA ANTE MI!_se escucho el grito del agente 087, ella en alerta volteo para ser sorprendida por un rallo que la envolvió junto con Diana como si fueran cadenas los jóvenes corrieron hacia ellas cuando...

_**TANTANTAN. Espero les haya gustado este cachito, ahora solo lo tengo asta aqui pero esperen el siguiente capitulo y les agradezco su atención si les gusto dejen sus review espero no sean tan crueles O.-**_

**_espero_**_** que si se me fueron algunas arañas ortográficas me dispensen pero me costo un poco escribirle; la verdad no pense que fuese dificil escribir aquí. ASI QUE GOMENASAI :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA. lamento la tardanza tenia pensado publicarlo a inicios del mes pero mi hermana no soltaba la computadora. Y pensé en hacerlo mas largo que el primero pero bueno. Espero lo disfruten. XD**

** CAPITULO 2 ¿Quien eres?**

_ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE JUPITER, BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS, SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE_ se oyen las voces de tres jóvenes que seguidas por los ataques son fácil mente identificados por los tres jóvenes y el gato, al fondo se oye un tono de trompeta y se ve una luz iluminando tres siluetas femeninas.

Lita: atacar a una indefensa joven

Mina: mientras pasea con dos chicos guapos

Rei: es una ofensa muy grave jovencito…

Lita, Mina, Rei: somos las sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia…

Lita: soy sailor Jupiter

Mina: soy sailor Venus

Rei: soy sailor Mars

Lita, Mina, Rei: y nosotras te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna.

Mina: CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS

E interrumpiendo el ataque del enemigo jalo a la joven y al gato hacia donde estaban sus amigas y ella; de pronto una luz blanca segó a 86 y una rosa blanca encajándosele es el pecho le dio una descarga eléctrica que lo dejo aturdido

87: por ahora me retirare pero muy pronto nos veremos

P. Darien: estaremos esperándote 86

Helios mirando a 86 perdido en recuerdos de otra vida lo reconoció, ya lo había visto en otro lugar de eso estaba seguro; en su mente vio una fiesta, y una vos que anunciaba a la princesa y su prometido mientras estos aparecían, el joven prometido y el enemigo eran el mismo, el aseguraba intrigado _ pero ¿cómo es posible que este aquí?_. 86 al oír eso lo miro y de inmediato lo reconoció.

87: ¿qué haces aquí, tu deberías estar muerto?

Helios: ¿Quién eres y de donde nos conocemos?

87: así que no lo recuerdas, descuida pronto lo harás

P. Darien: no caigas en sus trucos

87: no es ningún truco (Y entre un remolino de pétalos negros de distintas flores desapareció riéndose).

P. Darien: de donde se conocen?

Helios: no lo recuerdo bien; pero se que en una fiesta lo vi por casualidad pero no recuerdo nada mas (volteándose) pero no he ido a una fiesta de ese tipo en mi vida…

Diana: a lo mejor fue en otra vida

Luna: cuando en una vida suceden muchas tragedias o termina con asuntos sin resolver estos están destinados a resolverse en la siguiente vida.

Artemis: como en el caso de las chicas

Helios: podría ser; dejando eso a un lado…

Diana: Madre, Padre ¿De dónde salieron?

Artemis y Luna: estábamos en una reunión con Mina, Rey y Lita para organizar un baby shower en el restaurant de Lita cuando por la ventana vimos atacar al enemigo.

Rini: cuanto tiempo chicas, lamento causarles tantos problemas.

Lita: descuida no hay problema, porque no pasamos a mi restaurant

Todos caminaron hasta el restaurant de Lita que se encontraba justo en frente del parque, era un restaurant de repostería hermoso, amplio, con un escenario en el centro adornado con flores de todo tipo alrededor del escenario, las ventanas, alrededor y en el centro de las mesas; siempre estaba lleno y Lita siempre hacia los arreglos florales, incluso abecés le encargaban arreglos para eventos especiales. Todos se pusieron a platicar en la entrada que al igual que todo estaba formando una especie de pasillo entre las mesas de la entrada y adornada con flores.

Rey, Mina, Lita: hola helios hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Helios: hola si hace mucho que no nos vemos

Rey: oigan de verdad que han crecido mucho los dos, ya son unos adolecentes

Rini: tú crees, la verdad no lo he notado mucho

Mina: en verdad, te has vuelto una linda joven, incluso eres idéntica a Serena, apuesto a que tienes muchos pretendientes.

P. Darien: la verdad si tiene muchos

Las tres jóvenes extrañadas, se miraron la una a la otra y mirando al joven que no conocían de cabello blanco y notando que es idéntico a Darien pero su ojo derecho era azul fuerte casi como la noche y el izquierdo de azul cielo.

Lita: disculpa pero…

Mina: ¿Quién eres?

Rei: y ¿Por qué te pareces a Darien?

Rini y su hermano se miraron nerviosos y sin contar con el detalle del parentesco del rey con su hijo, no sabían que decir, y mientras las chicas esperaban la respuesta…

Helios: él es el pri… - siendo callado por Rini que salto sobre el cubriéndole la boca para que no siguiera ablando

P. Darien: mi nombre es Darien y soy el guarda espaldas de la princesa, mi parentesco con el rey Endimion es un misterio pero por esa causa me pusieron Darien ya que mis padres conocían al rey y la reina de Tokio de cristal desde hacía mucho.

Y mientras el príncipe se presentaba Rini le susurraba a Helios _nadie se debe enterar de su identidad hasta que nazca, recuerda que no debemos revelar nada del futuro hasta que llegue su momento_(mientras que Rini estaba sobre el tirada en el suelo, a lo que él respondió) _ se me había olvidado lo siento (y soltando una carcajada) pero no debías saltarme tan bruscamente_, a lo que ella correspondió con una risa un poco vergonzosa.

Lita:¡ haaaa! Ya entiendo, mi nombre es Lita Kino mucho gusto.

Mina: (acercándose a él) mucho gusto soy Mina Aino, y (señalando a Rei quien se dirigía a Rini y Helios que estaban en el suelo riendo) ella es Rei Hino.

Rei: se encuentran bien, ¿Qué les paso?

Rini: heeemm… es que tenía una abeja

Helios: ee… Si y soy alérgico a ellas lo siento si los asustamos.

Rei (con cara dudosa): haa, no lo savia.

P. Darien: ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste? (mientras le ayudaba a Rini a levantarse le susurro en el oído) estuvo cerca gracias

Rini: estoy bien no me paso nada Helios amortiguo mi golpe (dirigiéndose a Helios y dando la mano) ¿estás bien no te lastime?

Helos: no para nada

ReI: bueno por hoy se quedaran en mi hotel y mañana hablaremos del tema con todos esta bien

Rini: si no causamos molestias está bien.

Al día siguiente Rei los llevo un cambio de ropa a los tres para que no se vieran tan raros con sus trajes, a Rini le dio algo de su ropa que usaba en secundaria, y a Helios Y al P. Darien les dio ropa de Nicolas su ahora esposo, y los llevo al aeropuerto donde tenían cita todos para recibir a Ami quien regresaba de estados unidos para convertirse en interna en el hospital donde trabaja su madre. Pero al llegar al aeropuerto y encontrarse con todos, Rini noto que alguien la veía fija mente desde un pasillo que dirigía a los baños, ella se dirigió inmediata mente hacia el área pero cuando llego…

**TURUN. Espero les haiga gustado y me disculpo por la tardanza. Les aviso que subiré pronto un one shot explicando el cómo o porque llegaron nuestras guerreras a donde están se llamara: "LA NUEVA REINA DEL MILENIO DE PLATA capítulo 0: memorias del pasado". Espero que les guste y recuerden dejar sus reviews. Nos veremos luego y gracias por su atención. SAYONARA**


	3. Chapter 3 un encuentro inevitable

**antes de leerlo les informo que para el hermano de Rini me referiré como P. Darien o príncipe Darien y para el Darien Endimion me referiré como Darien C. o Darien chiva. POR CIERTO mi face es jetza tenou por si quieren seguirme en el face. bueno disfruten **

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN ENCUENTRO DESTINADO**

Al dar la vuelta Rini choco con la identidad secreta de 87 quien también se había movido por impulso y sin saber por qué ambos sintieron una gran atracción, nostalgia y al mismo tiempo una inmensa tristeza en el corazón. El príncipe Darien al notar la ausencia de su hermana quien venía atrás de ellos…

P. Darien: ¿A dónde se metió Rini?

Helios: Se fue por allá-Señalando el pasillo de los baños- no creo que debamos seguirla hasta allá.

P. Darien: Tienes razón no nos lo perdonaría si la seguimos hasta el baño-Mirando hacia arriba y rascándose la cabeza- Pensara que no confiamos en ella o que la estamos espiando.

Helios sonriendo: Tienes razón, entonces la esperaremos aquí.

Rini y 87 no podían dejar de mirarse, se encontraban pasmados y confundidos por sus sentimientos cuando Diana le clavo las uñas a Rini para que despertara. ¡Haaa! ¿Qué pasa diana? ¿Por… se oyó la vos de Rini que fue interrumpida por el agente 87

87: Disculpa no estaba viendo por donde iba caminando

Rini: Descuida yo tampoco me fije por donde iba

87: Mi nombre es Kenshi voy en segundo de secundaria no hace mucho me mude a esta zona

Rini: Mucho gusto mi nombre es serena pero todos me llaman Rini estoy de visita con una prima me quedare por un tiempo

Kenshi: Oye ¿no nos habremos conocido antes?

Rini: No creo aun que te me haces familiar

Kenshi: Tal vez nos vimos en un lugar por coincidencia ¿no crees?

Rini: Tal vez y que viniste a hacer aquí

Kenshi: La verdad no se sentí como si tuviera que venir pero no sé porque ¿y tú?

Rini: Vine a recoger a una amiga que llegara hoy pero de repente sentí como si algo me trajere hasta aquí

Kenshi: Creo que somos un par de raros jajaja…

Rini: Yo igual jajaja…

Mientras los dos jóvenes se reían Helios y Darien se comenzaron a preocupar, se estaba tardando demasiado para ir solo al baño. Estaban a punto de ir a buscarla cuando la vieron salir del pasillo muy divertida con un joven que de cierta forma se les revelo al agente 87 pero de cabello castaño, y con ojos color miel. Ellos se despidieron cuando notaron las presencias molestas de los dos jóvenes de pelo blanco que miraban a Rini. Cuando llego ha ellos Kenshi la despidió de lejos

Kenshi: Espero nos veremos luego espero

Rini: Yo también hasta luego

Kenshi: Es una promesa ¿si?

Rini: Por supuesto

P. Darien-enojado-: Adonde estabas?-Con cara de celos-Y¿ quién era ese joven?

Rini: Choque con el cuándo daba la vuelta en aquel pacillo-Señalando los baños- Y nos presentamos, sabes me dio la impresión de conocerlo.

Rei: Hay chicos vengan el avión ya aterrizo

Rini: Esta bien – Dirigiéndose a su hermano- será mejor que dejes tu juego y vallamos ahora.

En esos momentos la prensa rodeo a una joven de cabello azul bombardeándola con preguntas cuando corre hacia un grupo de viejos amigos que la reciben con alegría y la llevan a un área donde la prensa no tiene acceso. Rei es captada por la prensa y fácil mente reconocida, ella al notarlo les dice que corran ya que la prensa se ha vuelto como una plaga en sus vidas, de inmediato estos corren hacia ella quien jala a Helios del brazo para emprender la huida, el príncipe Darien al ver eso jala del brazo ha su hermana y corre sin darse cuenta que corre tan veloz y fuerte mente que ella va como bandera de triunfo en una carrera, literal mente no toca el suelo.

En una salida bip Ami saluda a sus amigas y sus parejas y a los tree lights, notando que falta una voltea a todas partes para encontrarla cuando la ve llegar corriendo y siendo seguidos por la prensa, y seguida por tres jóvenes que le resultan familiares. Mientras los oficiales detienen a la prensa ellos se detienen pero con la velocidad corría Darien y la fuerza con la que jalaba a Rini no pudieron evitar estrellarse con Helios, quien no noto que se paró en su camino y los tres rodaron por el suelo.

A Ami, Rei y Lita la escena se les hizo tan graciosa y recordaron cuando a Mina le robaron el corazón puro a mina y se tropezaron con los frasquitos, mientras ellas reían los chicos se intentaban parar sin lograr olla que estaban enredados uno sobre otro. Los demás miraron con extrañeza la escena y se preguntaban quien eran ellos. Al resolver el asunto Ami vio al hermano de Rini quien se parecía a Darien excepto por el cabello, la tés y los ojos que en su identidad secreta eran verdes y no dejo de sacar conclusiones muy acertadas sobre el hasta que se retiraron al restauran de Lita. Una vez que llegaron al restauran de lita que estaba cerrado comenzaron a hablar seria mente.

Serena: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Por qué regresaron?

Rini: Hemos regresado por un entrena miento especial ya que estamos siendo atacados y Hera más seguro entrenarme en este tiempo

P. Darien: Pero desgraciada mente el enemigo nos siguió hasta esta época.

Helios: lamentamos traerles problemas.

Darien C: Entandemos que ella venga pero ¿y ustedes?

Rei: ellos son la escolta de Rini, ya conocemos a Helios, y él es Darien un soldado del futuro dos años mayor a Rini.

P. Darien: debido a mi parentesco con el Rei Endimion mis padres decidieron llamarme como el en el solía llamarse antes de ser Rei, ya que lo conocían bien no hubo inconveniente con ello.

Ami: Mm ya veo, disculpen pueden dejarnos hablar por unos momentos

Rini: claro estaremos por allá

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre la situación Helios le pregunto a Rini si no les contaría por qué estaban allí en verdad, a lo que cabizbaja respondió: no es el momento además serena está en el último trimestre de su embarazo, si le decimos ella intentara con todas sus fuerzas luchar y no pondrá el menor cuidado al embarazo y podría cambiar la historia, por el momento hay que mantenerlo en secreto.

Pasados unos minutos las chicas decidieron ayudarlos e ingresarlos en la escuela ya que Rini tenía expediente sería fácil, pero ha Helios y al Príncipe los harían pasar por parientes lejanos de Darien. Y que vivirían en la casa de serena y Darien Chiva ya que era muy grande y estaban solo ellos dos, y además al menos alguien podría ayudar a serena en la casa.

Los chicos partieron hacia la casa de serena donde se instalaron en las habitaciones que avía en ella, aun cuando helios y el príncipe terminaron en la misma aviación no tuvieron problemas. En la noche Rini sintiéndose un poco angustiada por el encuentro de ese día con Kenshi, sin saber porque se sentía de esa forma se fue a dormir pero al perderse en su mundo de sueños comenzó a ver recuerdos de su vida pasada que por alguna razón volvieron al encontrarse con aquel muchacho, y que inclusive avía tenido la sensación de haberlos tenido cuando vio por primera vez a Helios .

Su recuerdo comenzó a tener cada vez mas forma, ella se encontraba enfrente de un espejo, pero no era la misma de ahora ya que su cabello era por mucho más claro casi azul, y sus ojos eran como los de serena, de repente una mujer mayor a ella entro a la aviación y le dijo que no se preocupara que después de todo en la realeza un matrimonio siempre era arreglado, pero para su sorpresa el joven que entro era el mismo Kenshi, ella corrió a abrasarlo y le susurró al oído me alegro de que seas tú, ahora siempre estaré a tu lado. A lo que el le respondió: jamás me apartare de tu lado amada mía. Tras el encuentro hiso pasar a las sirvientas con un hermoso arreglo floral con flores de todo el universo que el recolecto para ella lla que savia que le encantaban.

Entonces la mujer volvió a hablar: hija mía es hora de que se presenten en la ceremonia de compromiso, espero que seas feliz a lado del ser amado que has elegido, hoy nos acompañan los soberanos de todo el sistema solar, sus sirvientes y sus guardianes. Pero al oírla por segunda vez se dio cuenta de que era la vos que avía estado escuchando desde hacía un tiempo. Pero eso no fue todo, al ser presentados con el gobernante de la luna y su sirviente se dio cuenta de que era helios, sintió como su corazón fue flechado por aquel joven quien por su reacción sintió lo mismo.

Pero aquel recuerdo tan extraño se volvió una pesadilla, de pronto se encontró envuelta en una guerra en un planeta desolado y de devastación, con tanta gente desconocida siguiéndola, pero una imagen la hizo detenerse de golpe eran las personas que ella más amaba en la vida luchando uno contra el otro con tanto odio y rencor . de pronto se despierta lanzando un grito tan fuerte y lleno de horror que despierta a todos en la casa menos ha serena que a leguas se notaba que disfrutaba su sueño.

Todos corrieron a ver que le pasaba y el primero en llegar fue su hermano quien la abrazo fuertemente y decidió no preguntar, enseguida llego el Darien de esa época y helios llegaron al mismo tiempo atorándose en la puerta al intentar pasar los dos al mismo tiempo, al parecer ni uno quería ceder el paso cuando diana les dijo: guarden silencio y dejen de jugar los dos asi nunca pasaran por la puerta. Ambos con cara de regañados y un poco sonrojados se disculparon y al ver que el príncipe Darien tenía todo bajo control y a Rini fuerte mente abrasada y el sin camisa mostrando su muy fuerte torso, ambos se pusieron celosos y con tono enojado preguntaron qué pasaba, pero a Darien Chiva le pasaban las peores situaciones por la cabeza.

Rini no quería ni hablar pero con la cabeza negó que pasara algo, su hermano algo preocupado dijo que avía tenido una pesadilla y por eso grito. Al irse todos ella no quiso volver a dormir se preguntaba si en realidad fue un sueño o un recuerdo. Al día siguiente Serena le dio su uniforme de secundaria a Rini para que se preparara para su primes día en clases, a helios y el príncipe Darien la ropa que Rei les avía comprado se asemejaba mucho al uniforme y no avía problema en que llevaran dichas ropas.

En todo el transcurso del camino Rini intentaba sonreirá para que serena no se preocupaba, pero entre más lo hacia su hermano se preocupaba mas. Al llegar a la escuela serena les comento como estaría la cosa Rini al tener expediente entraría bajo el mismo nombre, Helios al ser de la misma edad que Rini pudo ser admitido en el mismo grupo, pero Darien al ser notablemente dos años mayor a Rini lo tuvieron que meter en tercero, donde estaba Hotaru, ya que debido al poder que avía usado en su última batalla se volvió más joven y ahora estaba en tercero, en esa secundaria trabajaba Plut como enfermera. De tal forma que si pasaba algo ellas les ayudarían.

A la primer hora se organizó una ceremonia para presentar a Rini, Helios, y al Príncipe Darien y sin saberlo o imaginar que en esa escuela se encontraban…

**FIN por ahora. Lamentó no haber podido subirlo el fin de semana como planeaba pero me dejaron mucha tarea y fue un lió Espero que me disculpen y les recuerdo que mi FACE es jetza tenou.**


End file.
